Return to Madagascar: Seville Family Vacation 2
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: The Seville's go on Vacation again, this time to the Island of Madagascar, and a certain couple have a surprise for everyone, what could it be? R&R if you want, and hope you like. Rated "M" for slight language and graphic details.
1. Chapter 1: Musical Hijack

**Authors Note: **Hello there people, depending on when I finish this, I'll have made two updates in one day…if not then well, new story in general. Anyway, this is indeed the sequel to the first vacation story, this time going to a place that has roots for one of the characters. Also, I'll be accepting more OC's, though not too many, probably around three or four more, and they can be of any species you wish. Oh and before I forget, the songs that I use will not be altered in any way, so if a bit of strong language shows up, then it's staying there for the song.

**Disclaimer:** Alvin and the chipmunks belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC of Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me, and the following returning OC's from the last story belong to the following users:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo.

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three.

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2.

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93.

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl.

* * *

**Return to Madagascar: Seville Family Vacation 2.**

Nathan was just staring out of the airplane window, not so much bored as he was thinking. Sure he's adapted to life in America, with a family and a girlfriend he met in Rio de Janeiro, but deep down, he knew it himself that he never stopped missing his original home, something which Dave, his adoptive father, had noticed a while ago, and hence the reason that everyone was on a plane trip to Nathan's place of birth…Madagascar. "Hey, you feel okay Nate?" Stellaluna asked, causing Nathan to shake his head quickly and blink a bit, "Oh, yeah I'm fine, just haven't been here in a while is all," Nathan replied, smiling a bit as he looked behind her, noticing that Alvin was gone, "Um…Dave, where's Alvin?" Nathan asked, causing Dave to look over and then do a double take, panicking a bit as he looked around "Oh no," Dave said to himself, as the intercom came on, a familiar voice clearing its throat and causing Dave to go a slight bit pale, "Greetings passengers, this is Alvin Seville speaking, seeing as this is basically an inflight sound system, allow me and my brothers to provide some entertainment for you." Alvin said, as Dave looked and noticed that Theodore and Simon were also gone, the guy supposed to be watching them currently busy with his Nintendo DS game, "So much for Toby watching them," Dave said to himself, when he heard music playing through the intercom, one which caused the girls to leap out of their seats and, as if they had planned this ahead of time, start singing, Kris taking the lead for a moment, "Red one…" She said, grinning as the passengers all shrugged their shoulders, not really caring about the musical hijack going on.

"_Let's go to the beach, each,_

_Let's go get away,_

_They say, what they gonna say,_

_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light,_

_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by,_

_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on,_

_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone,_

_Is it two, three, leave a good tip,_

_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits,"_ at this point, Kris passed the song over to Brittany, who was dancing in time with the music, all while Dave basically had a heart attack from hearing such words coming from his kids.

"_I'm on the floor, floor,_

_I love to dance,_

_So give me more, more,_

'_Til I can't stand,_

_Get on the floor, floor,_

_Like it's your last chance,_

_If you want more, more,_

_Then here I am,"_ Brittany sang, as her sisters joined in for the chorus, by this point the passengers on the plane enjoying the inflight concert, some of them recording this on their phones, because…come on, who's gonna believe a story about an inflight concert?

"_Starships, were meant to fly,_

_Hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high,_

_Let's do this one more time,_

_Starships, were meant to fly,_

_Hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Let's do this one last time,_

_Can't stop…"_ Dave knew what was coming up next, he had heard this song before and was not looking forward to what was coming up in the song, but when he got grins from his kids up front, he knew there was no censoring here for his sake at all.

"_We're higher than a motherfucker!" _the group of girls sang, as they danced to the music, repeating the previous statement two more times before going to the next part of the song. Aqua took this part up herself.

"_Jump in my hooptie, hooptie hoop,_

_I own that,_

_And I ain't paying my rent this month,_

_I owe that,_

_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like,_

_That's our life, there's no end in sight,_

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star…",_

_Now everybody let me hear you say "ray, ray, ray",_

_Now spend all your money 'cause today is pay day,_

_And if you a G, you a G, G, G,_

_My name is DeFlores, but you call me Aqua,"_ at this point, Brittany and her sisters took up the chorus again, all while Dave was wishing for his kids not to continue, or at least not swear as much. But then again, he had to expect it at some point, seeing as they were indeed getting older.

"_Get on the floor, floor,_

_Like it's your last chance,_

_If you want more, more,_

_Then here I am,_

_Starships, were meant to fly,_

_Hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high,_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships, were meant to fly,_

_Hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Let's do this one last time,_

_Can't stop..." _by now Dave didn't really care, he knew he couldn't interrupt the concert, and although the kids were not supposed to be doing this, he decided that he's let it slip this time.

"_We're higher than a motherfucker!"_ the group sang, dancing and , again repeating that line twice before the next part of the song, which Brittany started out with, then her sisters all joined in.

"_Starships, were meant to fly,_

_Hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high,_

_Let's do this one more time,_

_Starships, were meant to fly,_

_Hands up, and touch the sky,_

_Can't stop…we're higher than a motherfucker!" _the group sang, as they danced more, and as before repeating that last line two more times before the song ended, with the Chipettes, Aqua and Kris bowing daintily for the passengers, who were clapping and a few cheering for the group, who was now getting back to their seats for the main approach on their vacation spot, the coastal African island of Madagascar.

* * *

So, I'm back again, and if the language was a bit too much then I'm sorry to say, there's probably gonna be more, I have a whole soundtrack of songs made up for this story that I have shown to only one person, and it wasn't MetalMunk15.

Anyway, hope you liked this, and tell me what you think in the box below…and don't worry, the comments are allowed to be uncensored as well…just nothing too vulgar okay.

And again, a new question:

"If you were on a plane, and someone started singing randomly, what would you do?"


	2. Chapter 2: Third Time's A Charm

**Authors Note:** and here's a new chapter. Now as I mentioned before, there may be language in this one, mainly because I feel the "kids" are indeed getting older and should at least be starting on using more grown up words. Now that that's taken care of, just gonna let those of you who haven't read anything by my friend MetalMunk15 that she is currently having internet problems, I know to most that was redundant but I still feel a need to let you guys and girls out there know of a fellow writer being basically blocked from the site we all love. Oh and a special twist here, at the end of this chapter, if you have a song idea you'd like to have featured in the story, then post it along with your answer to this update's question. Along with song requests, send in an OC if you already haven't, right now I need a female love interest for Rodrigo Nunez the Fish Eating Bat, and personally I'd like a mixed couple, as in have the girl be a chipmunk rather than another bat, just be aware that I'm only gonna accept two or three more OC's at this time. Now that I've rambled on in a paragraph of an authors note, why not go to the actual story? By the way, this may be a bit weird; as it is based off a dream I had involving the chipmunks last night.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me, and the guest OC's belong to the following users:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo.

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three.

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2.

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93.

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl.

* * *

Jeanette was waiting patiently for her turn in the bathroom of their hotel room, the plane having landed hours ago and with very little difficulty Alvin-wise. But Brittany, on the other hand, she seems different, nothing drastic like a full personality change or something like that, but Jeanette has noticed that she seemed more nauseous on this plane flight than she did on any other of the hundreds she and the others would partake on for concerts, as indicated by the sounds currently coming from Brittany from inside the bathroom, which were the obvious sounds that came with vomiting into the toilet, "Brit? You okay in there?" Jeanette asked, knocking on the door as she waited for an answer, which came to her by means of Brittany quickly opening the door a bit, and yanking Jeanette inside and reclosing the door after, "Now do I look okay!" Brittany spat, her hair a mess as if she had just woken up, and the obvious remains of vomit on her lips, which Brittany quickly wiped away when she noticed it was there. Jeanette had to back away at the first sight of her sister in this state, sure she had been sick before but only rarely after a flight, "Brittany? Is something wrong?" Jeanette asked, and like a flood gate, Brittany started to cry, not really hard or anything just tears and sobbing as she spoke, "I don't know! I mean I can't imagine why I'm sick most of the time…and worst yet I don't know why I'm crying right now," Brittany replied, as Jeanette took note of this and started to do a visual scan of her sister's body.

From this, Jeanette noticed that Brittany's stomach was very slightly rounded out, nothing too noticeable for anyone else but for Jeanette it stuck out like a sore thumb, which for the intellectual Chipette seemed to be setting off a signal in her mind, "Um Brit? How long have you been feeling like this?" Jeanette asked, causing Brittany quickly turn around and growl in annoyance, "God I don't know!...sorry Jeanette, I've been feeling so strange lately that I don't even know if I'm sane or not." Brittany replied, all while her purple clad sister put the pieces together in her mind, "Okay, I may know what's wrong Brittany, but I need to know one thing first," Jeanette explained, as Brittany sighed and nodded, "Okay, what do you need to know?" she asked, as she attempted to fix her hair so that it was a slight bit presentable, "Well…um…how do I ask this…have you and Alvin…slept together yet?" Jeanette asked, causing Brittany's eyes to snap wide open and her hands to freeze in place as she fixed her hair, "What?" Brittany asked, as Jeanette took a breath and sighed, "I just asked if you and Alvin slept together yet," Jeanette replied, as Brittany shifted her eyes a bit, "Nice hotel we're in isn't it Jeanette?" Brittany asked, causing Jeanette to roll her eyes, "I'll take that as a "Yes but I'm not telling you" okay sis?" Jeanette replied, causing Brittany to sigh and nod, "Fine, yes we slept together, okay, so what?" Brittany asked, causing Jeanette to grin a bit, "Well, you may just be bearing Alvin's child there Brit." Jeanette explained, causing Brittany to burst into a fit of giggles, "Really, and what makes you think that?" Brittany asked, gaining another grin from her sister who was adjusting her glasses, "Well, for one you've been throwing up a lot more than you normally do, and with that your appetite has increased, you've been having mood swings for, a while now, your stomach has rounded out a slight bit and to top it off, so has your chest in preparation of nursing your unborn child," Jeanette listed off, as Brittany took check of her body, then grumbling when she realized that her sister was, indeed correct about the changes, "Okay, so my body has changed a bit, you can't really be sure now can you?" Brittany asked, as Jeanette hopped up to the bathroom counter, finding a box of pregnancy tests left by the room's previous user, taking three and dropping them to the floor with her sister, "Well, hope you have to pee sis, cause these will be what tells us the truth of your condition." Jeanette replied, as Brittany sighed and urged herself to…well, let go.

* * *

Alvin, on the other hand, was having a great time, for once not getting in trouble, but only because he was bust trying to beat Toby and Nathan at a racing game. So far Toby was in second, with Alvin in first and Nathan inching his way up from third place. Dave walked past them and looked around, "Hey, have either of you three seen Brittany and Jeanette?" Dave asked, as Toby pointed to the bathroom door, "In there Dave," Toby replied, as he hit the triggers of his controller and used his car's NOS boosters to literally plow through Alvin's car at the very end, making Toby the winner of this race, with Nathan in second, and Alvin…well a virtual tire rolled passed the finish line, the red clad chipmunk just staring with wide eyes at what just happened, Toby having gotten up and started doing some sort of dance as he bragged about being the winner, "WHOO! YEAH BABY! I'M THE RACEING KING!" Toby shouted, then noticed the look on Alvin's face, "Umm…is he okay?" Toby asked, as Nathan nodded, "Yep, his mind is just processing what you did there, and should be finished in three…two…one…now," Nathan explained, and as if on cue, Alvin blinked and tilted his head a bit, "What the hell just happened!" Alvin shouted, causing both Nathan and Toby to burst out laughing, mainly at the great timing that the huge bat just showed.

Back with the girls, Jeanette was just grinning as the tests started to react to the template provided, Brittany with her fingers crossed as the results slowly faded into the screen at the end, a bright red "+" sign reading out on it, causing Brittany to groan and face-palm, "I thought the saying was "Third time's a charm"," Brittany said, as two other used tests lay next to the most recent one, all showing a red "+" sign on them as Jeanette merely patted her pink clad sister on the back and smiled, "Well, the tests don't lie Brit, and besides, I'm sure a child won't change anything between you and Alvin," Jeanette replied, as a knock came to the door, "Girls? You in there?" Dave asked, causing Brittany to gasp, "Jeanette, hide the tests quick!" Brittany whispered, as she looked over and saw her sister opening the door, allowing Dave to just walk inside, "What have you two been do-" the question froze on Dave's lips as he noticed Brittany standing next to three used pregnancy tests, his eyes widening as he saw the results on them, he didn't know much about pregnancy tests and how they worked, but he knew that a red "+" sign meant positive in the results. All the while Brittany just wore a smile similar to one used by Alvin, one used only when the red clad chipmunk knew he was in trouble. At the thought of Alvin, Dave became very upset, stepping out of the bathroom and taking a deep breath.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLVIIIIIIIINNN!" Dave shouted, loud enough to make the five newest members of the Seville family jump out of their Jet-Lag sleep, and Alvin to jump and accidentally send his car crashing into a guard rail in game, "Dave, do you have to yell, I'm trying to sleep," Aqua groaned, rolling over and placing the pillow over her head. Alvin just turned and looked at Dave with a confused expression on his face, "What was that all about? I mean I'm not even causing trouble and-" "Oh yes you are, come here and see for yourself," Dave replied, the tone he was using indicating that if Alvin didn't do as told that he's be grounded, so to avoid that fate, Alvin got up and walked over to Dave, "Seriously, what did I do? Just tell me and I can try to fix it," Alvin said, as Dave gestured to the left, into the bathroom. Alvin followed that gesture and saw Brittany standing next to three strange looking things, Jeanette standing near her and rubbing the pink clad Chipette's back, "Um, I didn't cause this mess, I was playing the game." Alvin simply stated, as he looked at one of the strange things near Brittany, "What are these things anyway? Alvin asked, as Simon just happened to be passing by and noticed the scene, and after hearing his brother's question, decided to step in and see what he was talking about, "Well Alvin, these are called "Pregnancy Tests" and are used to…well, find out if you're pregnant," Simon explained, as Jeanette giggled, "An the red cross in the results screen on that end indicate a positive for pregnancy," Jeanette added in, causing the wheels in Alvin's mind to start spinning, and for a brief moment, start analysing the information he had in a way like Simon would a math problem, but before he could even get a proper answer himself, Brittany sighed and decided to get his attention herself, "Alvin, I'm pregnant." Brittany explained, causing the wheels in the red clad chipmunk's mind to stall into a halt, restart and go into processing mode, his eyes wider than a flashlight lens and mouth agape, "Um, Alvin, did you hear me?" Brittany asked, as Dave chuckled, "I'm sure he did, I just think his mind is processing the information you gave him," Dave replied, and like he did with the videogame earlier, Alvin finally absorbed the news he got from his girlfriend, his eyes shifting from Brittany's face to her belly and back again.

Before anyone had a warning though, Alvin suddenly sprung up and bound out of the bathroom, shouting and cheering as he did, "WHOOHOO! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Alvin cheered, as he bounced from wall to wall as if hyped up on coffee and redbull. His reaction to the news of Brittany having his child was a bit of an amusing, if not annoying, instance, as he caused both Toby and Nathan to crash their virtual cars into each other, and making the jet-lagged new brothers and sisters wake up for the day, eventually causing Marco to grab Alvin by the collar of his hoodie and slap him across the face a couple times, not to hurt him, but to snap him out of his stupid hyper reaction, "Yes Alvin, we get it, and we are very glad to know, but wake me from my sleep again and I'll personally suffocate you by putting a diaper over your head!" Marco shouted, not angry but just grumpy as he released Alvin and flopped back into his bed, not going back to sleep but just gaining enough energy to actually get up and move.

Alvin merely panted and smiled, still excited about the prospect of a child but not as hyper as earlier. Brittany was relieved too, not because she wasn't in trouble for being pregnant, or the details leading up to that occurrence, but because Alvin took the prospect of being a father relatively well, and a whole lot better than Brittany had thought her boyfriend would.

* * *

Here you go, and I am hoping that the chapter was good, I'll be at work when you guys and girls out there are reading this, so send in your reviews/comments/OC submissions by using the box below, I mean every time you use it, I get better at typing up these chapters XP.

Anyway, new chapter, new question:

"What was the most exciting moment you ever experienced?"


	3. Chapter 3: OMG!

**Authors Note: **hello there, and just a heads up, this story is now Rated "M" or reasons of detail. It won't be anything too bad, but I plan on at least medical detail. Anyway, now that is taken care of, that's the update, thanks for reading and leave your reviews below…naw, I wouldn't do that to you guys X3.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me, and the guest OC's belong to their respective owners (too lazy to type up your names, sorry).

* * *

Brittany was in a fantastic mood, Dave wasn't as mad at Alvin anymore, and the red clad chipmunk was excited about being a father. Only thing Brittany wasn't happy with was how she now craved things she knew she hated, like for instance, avocados. Brittany absolutely hated those, and yet she was craving some like there was no tomorrow, "Do we have any Avocados around here?" Brittany asked, getting a strange look from her family, all knowing she usually hates them, only Dave chuckling a bit afterwards, "Expect this for about three months everyone, with pregnancy comes cravings, and Brittany is no different, and yes I think there's one in the fridge," Dave replied, getting a smile from the pink clad Chipette, "Thank you, now could someone get it for me? I didn't really get time to clean up earlier if you catch my drift," Brittany asked, absent mindedly rubbing her belly.

Dave took the avocado out of the fridge and cut it open, laying the pit in a bowl to save for later, "Here you go, make sure my grand child gets some too," Dave replied, setting one half on a plate for Brittany, the other going back into the fridge. "Thanks Dave, and don't worry, your grandchild will get their share," Brittany replied, as Alvin resumed his game with Nathan and Toby, for once actually beating them in first place. "YEAH! IN YOUR FACES!" Alvin cheered, as he did his own victory dance on the coffee table in front of the couch. After about, ten minutes of Alvin bragging about his victory, Toby sighed and looked to Dave, "So, we gonna go touring around Madagascar or what?" he asked, getting a nod from Dave, "Yes, in fact we need to get moving pretty quickly, but we should wait for Brittany to finish her snack there," Dave replied, looking over to find that the pink clad Chipette had completely cleaned the half he had given her, which was strange as she usually took her time. Speaking of Brittany, she was sitting next to the hollow skin of the avocado half, licking her lips clean of any residue on them, and only stopped when she realized she was being stared at, "What?" Brittany asked, as everyone gave her looks of amazement, "Whoa, you cleaned that up faster than Theodore, no offence Theo," Sven said, getting a shrug from the green clad chipmunk.

"Now just a heads up, we're going to a market place, so if you want to buy something then make sure they speak English, or at least understand it. If anyone needs a translator, then Nathan can be the guy, okay," Dave explained, getting nods from everyone, "Okay, so get ready and let's go." Dave said, as everyone dashed off to get ready for their first outing in Madagascar. Alvin stuck behind and waited for Brittany to get down from the table, "Brittany you need help?" Alvin asked, getting a giggle from his girlfriend, "No, I'm good, thanks though," Brittany replied, as she hopped off the table and to the floor next to Alvin. "Brittany! You need to be careful, I mean the baby-" "The baby is fine Alvin, don't worry too much, okay," Brittany replied, placing a kiss on his cheek and smiling, "But I do appreciate that you are concerned for me," Brittany added, as the two got to their rooms and prepared for their outing.

* * *

Like the market in Rio, this market sold practically everything, including jewelry, which oddly enough Alvin was looking through. Rodrigo noticed this and decided to investigate, "Hey Alvin, what you doing?" Rodrigo asked, causing Alvin to jump in surprise and chuckle, "Oh you know, just looking for something," Alvin replied, as he turned back to the various rings the vender had, "Oh, that's cool," Rodrigo said, then flew off to another stand, causing Alvin to chuckle a bit.

Brittany was with her sisters, looking at various things, including some chipmunk sized maternity clothes for the pink clad Chipette, who was enjoying the attention greatly, "Gosh, I swear I feel like a queen being worshiped here," Brittany said, as Stellaluna giggled and patted her on the shoulder, "Well, you are gonna be a mother, so you deserve some adoration," Stellaluna replied, getting a smile from Brittany, "Well, if this is the attention an expecting mother gets, then I think I may have more than one child," Brittany said, as Jeanette giggled, "Well, you may be carrying three now, seeing as triplets seem to run in our family, and in his too," Jeanette explained, causing Brittany to chuckle, "Well, let's hope that mother nature decides to cut some slack for a first time mother." Brittany said, as Alvin came up to her from behind and tapped her shoulder, "Hey Brit, there's something I gotta ask you," Alvin said, as the other girls in front of Brittany all wore expressions of surprise and excitement, causing Brittany to turn around, gasping at the sight of Alvin on one knee with a chipmunk sized black velvet box in his hand, opening it to reveal an equally sized diamond ring with a golden band, "Will you marry me Brittany?" Alvin asked, causing Brittany to gasp again and cover her mouth with both hands.

"Brit? You okay?" Alvin asked, as Brittany nodded and giggled, "Yes I'm okay, and also yes I will," Brittany replied, getting a smile from Alvin as he took the ring out of the box, slipping it onto Brittany's finger, "I believe the phrase goes, "With this ring, I thee Wed."," Alvin said, as Brittany smiled and gave Alvin a kiss. The rest of the day was spent with everyone basically freaking about Alvin's proposal to Brittany, even as they got ready to go back to their hotel for the night.

* * *

Well, how's this chapter? Did I get the "Awww" factor in there? Let me know in the review box below, and also to make a bit of extra info on the rating of "M" to this story, it will be mainly for future chapters, not anything immediate, and nothing of explicit detail, the most I plan on doing is medical detail.

So, now that I've said that above, let's get to your favorite part, the new question:

"What kind of gem stone (Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, etc) is your favorite?"


	4. Chapter 4: Lovesick Crackhead

**Authors Note: **Another new chapter people, and let's see if I can get this to be longer, I mean the last update was short even by my standards, only because my Microsoft word thingy is deceiving, it makes things look longer than they really are. So from here on out these chapters will be longer, at least 3000 words each, and again, I think I'm just gonna stick with the "M" rating on this, just in case medical detail counts as explicit images. Also, if you noticed me saying in my previous mentioning that Brittany was left with three months, that's because I am indeed using the CGI chipmunks, just a heads up for those who may have been confused, and I'm going by the gestation period I think is appropriate for a chipmunk. Anyway, onto the actual story, as I should because I don't want to wait until people are throwing things at me-OW! Okay, who did that! Was it you? I'm keeping my eye on you…

**Disclaimer:** Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me, and the following guest OC's belong to the following users:

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl

* * *

Everyone was at the table this morning, eating their breakfast like usual…well almost everyone, Alvin and Brittany were still in bed, just laying together, Alvin constantly rubbing the now showing "Baby Bump" on his fiancé's belly, making the pink clad Chipette giggle, "Alvin, stop that, it tickles," Brittany said, as Alvin chuckled and placed a kiss on her belly, "Sorry, just trying to feel a kick," Alvin replied, causing Brittany to roll her eyes, "I may not be smart like Jeanette or Simon, but I know enough that our child isn't that developed yet, though it may not be long before he or she is…and I'm kind of nervous about that first kick," Brittany said, causing Alvin to grin, "Afraid it'll hurt?" Alvin asked, as he finally got up and get into his hoodie, getting a giggle from Brittany, "Not so much that, but just…I don't think I'll be ready for it when it does happen." Brittany sighed, getting herself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, Alvin already handing her some clothes to change into, "Well, I may not be Simon, but I think I can safely say that no first time mother is ready for the first kick, you get dressed, I'll fix you something for breakfast okay," Alvin replied, getting another giggle and a smile from his future wife, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've become a bit more responsible since junior here showed up," Brittany giggled, patting her belly as Alvin placed a kiss on her forehead, "What can I say, parenthood brings the best out in me I guess," Alvin replied, as he turned and left for the breakfast table. Brittany just smiled, getting up and getting herself dressed, glad to have picked up a maternity shirt from the market the other day. While she got dressed she danced a bit, nothing fancy or fast, just the basic shaking of hips as she hummed a tune, eventually starting to sing as she did.

"_Maybe I need some rehab,_

_Or maybe just need some sleep,_

_I got a sick obsession,_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams," _At first Brittany was singing to herself, then she got into it and just let go, still dancing a little bit but also still nothing too fancy. She eventually twirled around and tapped a button on the stereo, the music for the song Brittany was currently singing playing from it.

"_I'm looking every alley,_

_I'm makin' those desperate calls,_

_I'm staying up all night hoping,_

_Hittin' my head against the wall,"_ by now Brittany had gotten into her maternity shirt, a pink t-shirt style top with a red heart on the front, which made Brittany giggle at the irony of the color scheme. Next was a simple skirt, a deep shade of pink with a flower design on it.

"_What you got, boy, is hard to find,_

_I think about it, all the time,_

_I'm all strung out, my heart is fried,_

_I just can't get you, off my mind,"_ Brittany continued to sing, as Alvin peeked back in, smiling at the sight of the pregnant Chipette singing and dancing to the music, deciding to watch and enjoy the show she was giving.

"_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love,_

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug_

_Your love, your love, your love,"_ Brittany had noticed her future husband watching, but decided to play dumb to his presence at the moment and let him watch, after all Brittany may be a mother soon, but she was always a diva who loved attention from "fans".

"_Won't listen to any advice,_

_Momma's telling me I should think twice,_

_But left to my own devices,_

_I'm addicted, it's a crisis,"_ Alvin smiled and walked in, leaning himself up against the door frame. Brittany still continued to sing and dance though.

"_My friends think I've gone crazy,_

_My judgement's getting kinda hazy,_

_My steeze is gonna be affected,_

_If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead,"_ at this point Alvin walked up to Brittany, taking her hand and smiling as she turned to him, "Brit, your breakfast is ready," Alvin said, causing Brittany to giggle, "So soon? And I was getting to the good part of that song," Brittany replied, causing Alvin to laugh, "Well, my "lovesick crackhead", how about we go to the table and get some food?" Alvin asked, taking Brittany's hand and guiding her to the kitchen table.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone went out to the city, where they were able to take in some of the culture, "Hey, where's Alvin and Brittany?" Nathan asked, no sooner a tune he remembered from his time living on the island being played, one for when two people were made eternal partners in his original culture, "What tune is that? I like it." Stellaluna said, as Nathan chuckled, "Well, ask the married couple here," Nathan replied, as Alvin and Brittany emerged from a museum, both getting strange looks from the others except for Nathan, "What did you two just do?" Dave asked, getting a giggle from Brittany, "We got married…sort of, it's just an interactive exhibit the museum had set up, nothing official but, hey it's good practice," the pink clad Chipette replied, getting a chuckle from Dave and the others, "Yeah Dave, you know that we wouldn't leave you out when we really get hitched," Alvin said, sharing a laugh with everyone…until a flash nearly blinded them, "GAH! Anyone catch the face of the guy with the flash-bang grenade?" Alvin asked, as he and the others blinked to get their sight back, finding a member of the press there…Claire Wilson, a smile on her blonde hair framed face, "So, you're the celebrity couple I was sent here to cover," Claire said, as she hugged Dave and placed a kiss to his cheek, "Yeah…wait, how the heck did you find out, let alone your boss?" Alvin asked, Causing Claire to take out her iPad, bringing up the TMZ website and showing the front page. On it was a picture of Alvin on one knee before Brittany, the ring box in his hand, and a header above it reading "Chipmunk Marriage Exclusive".

"How did you get that picture?" Alvin asked, as Claire shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't, someone else did, I don't know who but I'm pretty sure the guy who got the pic was paid a lot of money to give a copy to TMZ, and now the pic is everywhere," Claire replied, as Brittany rolled her eyes, "now, I'm sure you have a job to do, so why not ask, them and be on your way?" Brittany asked, then blinked and grinned apologetically, "Sorry, hormones are acting up lately," the pink clad Chipette said, as Claire smiled and nodded, "It's expected of an expecting mother," Claire replied, gently petting Brittany on the head and receiving a purr in response. Later on, everyone was at a local diner, and the topic of discussion was Alvin and Brittany's _real _wedding, "So, when do you plan on actually getting married?" Claire asked, as Toby nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you had a fake wedding today but what about the real deal?" Toby added, getting chuckles from Alvin and Brittany, "Oh we're planning on sometime soon, not during the trip, but soon enough I think," Alvin said, as Brittany nodded, then jumped and gasped, staring down at her stomach, then to Alvin with a huge smile, "Alvin, the baby just kicked me!" Brittany said, panting from the experience, no sooner feeling a hand on her belly, Alvin being the cause of it, "Come on kiddo, kick for daddy," Alvin said, no sooner feeling a bump against his hand, causing him to pull his hand away and laugh, then everyone aside from the humans at the table all had to have a turn of feeling junior kicking Brittany from the inside, causing Brittany to giggle, "Guys, I think this kid is gonna be like me, he or she hasn't stopped kicking since you guys started rubbing my belly." Brittany explained, as everyone laughed and talked more.

* * *

Sorry, short chapter again DX but still, I do plan on getting longer chapters up soon. Also, the next chapter may be jumped ahead a couple weeks, mainly for a pregnancy progress in Brittany. Also, there's two questions for this update, one to vote on, and the other to answer normally.

Voting question:

"Should Brittany have a single baby, twins or triplets?"

And the normal question:

"have you ever felt a baby kicking inside its mother?"

Anyway, hope you liked this update, and again I plan on making them longer from this point out.


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, What?

**Authors Note: **Hey again friends of FanFiction, just another update here, and just another reminder, this chapter is bumped ahead a couple weeks in the story, but never fear, there is method behind my madness, as you will read in the actual chapter below. Now just another reminded, I'm still accepting OC's if anyone wants to send them in, and I'm also still accepting song ideas, although I've only so far used 2 songs in total (and one was only half of the original). Anyway, to save being hit by another flying projectile, I'm gonna get to the story right now.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, the OC's of Nathan and Kris Seville belong to me, and the following OC's belong to the corresponding user:

Rodrigo Nunez: WordNerb93.

Aqua DeFlores: cutiepiex2.

Stellaluna: Foreteller of Three.

Marco Lorado: Disney'sGurl.

Sven Sovani: Kuro Rakka Shimo.

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later…(A.N: been a while for this thing here.)**_

It had been a couple weeks into the family vacation, and everyone was getting ready to pack up, it wasn't the last day of the vacation, just basically checking to make sure everything was where it was meant to be…or at least everyone aside from Alvin, Brittany and Dave were, they were out at the local medical vet office to have the expecting, and now fully showing, mother get an ultrasound scan. Of course to say that Brittany was excited was an understatement, and if not for the added weight do to the baby growing inside her, Brittany would be hopping from one foot to the other like a child on Christmas day. Once they arrived, Dave helped Alvin and Brittany to the ground, the pink clad Chipette still finding it hard to walk with the added weight, "Gosh, I'm such a fatty! How am I ever going to lose this weight?" Brittany complained, causing Alvin to chuckle warmly, "Brit, I'm sure that after the baby is born, you'll get your figure back," Alvin explained, earning him a smack to the face from Brittany, who gasped and giggled apologetically, "I'm so sorry Alvin, you okay?" Brittany asked, as Alvin got up and shook his head a bit, "I'm fine, it's to be expected I guess," Alvin replied, pulling his fiancé into a hug.

Inside the clinic, Brittany was instructed to strip her clothes completely off, only so she could put on a small gown like those for human patients in a hospital, which Brittany didn't like too much at all, the back was completely exposed, and the worst thing of it all…it wasn't even her color. "Okay Brittany, allow my assistant to help you to the table," the vet said, as Brittany made har way over, at first trying to hide her exposed backside, but when that was unsuccessful she just walked normally. Of course Alvin was there with her, and when he saw the exposed rear of his future wife he couldn't help but teasingly let out a wolf whistle, causing Brittany to blush a bit, "Alvin, no peaking," the half-naked Chipette said, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "Sorry Brit, couldn't help myself…besides, nothing I haven't seen before," Alvin replied, winking to his fiancé and grinning. To this Brittany couldn't help but giggle, "Pervert," she simply replied, obviously joking about it with him as she let the assistant lift her onto the table. After everything was situated, the doctor was moving the scanner over Brittany's rounded belly, when he found the outline of the infant inside her, "Well, this is odd, I'm picking up…oh there they are," the doctor said, causing Brittany's eyes to bug out, not angry but surprised, "Wait, "They" don't you mean, "It"?" Brittany asked, getting a chuckle from the doctor, "Nope, you madam, are carrying twins…no triplets, all of home look healthy from my scans," the doctor replied, causing Brittany to flop back onto the table, "Mother Nature, why are you such a bitch?" Brittany asked, causing the doctor and everyone else present to share a laugh.

* * *

Once everyone got back to the hotel, and everything was packed for the trip home, Brittany decided to let everyone know about the three blessings bestowed upon her. Needless to say, everyone was excited to hear the news of Brittany's condition, "Triplets! You're having triplets?" Kris asked, getting a nod from Brittany, "Yeah, apparently Mother Nature was in a bitchy mood for this, not that I mind but…having one pup will be hard enough, but three?" Brittany replied, getting a hug from her fiancé, "Well, just think, our children will have the best aunts and uncles a kid could ask for," Alvin added, kissing Brittany's neck lovingly. "Well, did you get to see the genders?" Jeanette asked, "Yeah, two girls and a boy," Brittany replied, rubbing her belly and receiving a kick from inside it, "Hey now, which one of you did that?" Brittany giggled, as Dave got something ready for their dinner before the rest of the stuff was packed away for the trip home.

That night, everyone was sleeping in their beds…well, almost everyone was asleep. Alvin and Brittany were still up, Brittany thinking about how she was going to handle one child, let alone three, and Alvin just happy as ever to be the proud father of three children. "Alvin, I need to ask you something," Brittany said, causing Alvin to look over to her and smile, "Sure, what is it?" Alvin asked, as Brittany sat up a bit and sighed, "Well, if things had been different, you know, if I hadn't been pregnant…would you still have wanted to marry me?" Brittany asked, causing Alvin to nod slowly, "Of course I would," Alvin replied, taking Brittany's hand into his, gazing at the ring he had proposed to her with, "Truth be told, I was planning on popping the question anyway, you being pregnant with my child…err, children, only reinforced my reason to ask." Alvin continued, getting a smile from Brittany, "You really mean that?" Brittany asked, getting a chuckle from her future husband, "Of course I do, I mean, there comes a time in life when you realize that you're just living in a crazy world, and for me, there are two things that keep me sane," Alvin replied, placing a kiss to Brittany's lips for a moment, then pulling away to continue, "The first thing is you Brit, without you I'd probably be fit for an asylum, and the second thing is our children, and I can't wait to be able to hold my children," Alvin replied, his short speech having brought a huge smile to Brittany's face, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you loved me," Brittany said jokingly, as the two chipmunks shared a kiss than rolled over to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Kris was currently throwing up, which set something off in her mind after she finished as…well she NEVER got sick like that, "I couldn't be…" Kris said to herself, looking over and noticing an unused pregnancy test in the box Jeanette found a couple weeks earlier, and sighing Kris flew over and did what was necessary for the test to work, waiting patiently for the results to show up. When they did, the young bat had to hold in a gasp, as the results shows a big red "+" sign, a positive for pregnancy.

* * *

Well, sorry to say this, but this story is now over…I know you guys wanted to see the kids get born, but never fear, for there is going to be a sequel to this one.

As always tell me what you think, and let me know what liked in this chapter in the box below.

And once again, a question:

"What, in your opinion, is the most romantic thing you ever heard being said? (feel free to quote the line if you can remember it)"


End file.
